With the development of mobile terminal technologies, mobile terminals such as mobile phones or tablet computers are used more widely and become one of the most important tools in people's daily work and life. People can browse information such as videos and news by using the mobile terminals, or play games on the mobile terminals.
When a user wants to run a game, the user can download an entire data packet of a corresponding game client on a mobile terminal, and install the data packet, and then the user can click a startup icon of the game client, so that the mobile terminal runs the game client. Often, a user may like multiple games, and needs to install multiple corresponding game clients on a mobile terminal, which may occupy lots of storage resources.